One and Only
by LittleSouthOfSanity
Summary: What if Dean never got out of Hell that first time, and Sam broke it off with Ruby. So many things could change, but the relationship that the brothers have should stay the same. Life will forever be different. R&R :D


(Okay I do not own Supernatural :D. This is chapter one of this story (Obviously) I'll add more chaps later

Most Demons forget what it was like to be a human. There were no exceptions to that rule. Until now at least, you see Dean spent over 9 months in Hell, well to him 90 years, and after the 30th year he started the torturing. And he loved it, couldn't get enough of it. Then on his 100th year anniversary he got the chance to get out, from a demon his own brother had put back in hell not long ago, Meg. Dean took that chance and went with it, he found himself possessing a guy from Wisconsin and Dean had one thought on his mind. Oh Sammy, lets see what color your intestines are.

Sam Winchester stepped out of the Impala into the cold air in Wisconsin. He just traveled a day and a half to reach here from Uncle Bobby's and all he wanted to do was lay down and get maybe a week full of rest.

Sam sighed and walked up to the front of a small building with a statue in front, the local police station.

He walked into a heated room, a young guy with a mustache he was obviously trying to grow but having some trouble doing so stood behind a desk in the middle of the room.

"Sir, May I help you?" The man asked, his eyes roaming over the man in front of him and felt slightly uneasy. Even as Sam stood there, with his cheap suit too big on him, you could notice he had muscles. He looked dangerous to any onlookers.

"Yes. I would like to know about the murders going on here?" He said, his voice slightly tired as he looked around the room.

"Oh you must be with the state. Can I see your badge?" The man politely asked and tried to rub out a doughnut stain on his pants without having Sam notice

Sam smirked as he watched the guy, then composed himself and grabbed the fold that had his nametag and badge in it. Fake… of course but the deputy didn't need to know that. He slid it slowly across the counter and watched the deputy look over it, tilting it up to the light to read the letterings on it better.

"Axel Rose." The man read and then looked up at Sam with wide eyes, "Like off of the band Guns and Roses!" He said, and smiled widely, sliding the badge back across the counter.

Sam mentally cursed out himself for using the old badge that… that his brother had made. Pain twisted through him at the thought, but he didn't let it show. "Yes. Quite a coincidence huh?" He murmured and slipped the badge back into his coat.

"Your Daddy must've had good taste in music." He deputy told him as he stood up and walked over to some files, looking through them.

Sam smirked slightly and tilted his head to the side, "Oh yes. The old man… got his way in the end too." He said, his voice soft and dangerous.

The deputy, lost in his own world where people had the names of Classic Rock singers all the time, didn't even notice the change of tone.

"So you want the whole file or just the ones over the killings in the last week?" He asked, smiling up at Sam with warm eyes.

Sam felt guilt twist throughout him. Some people just didn't deserve to be lied to like this. "No. I went everything you have on it. You got pictures of the bodies too?" He asked, reaching for the file.

The deputy blinked and frowned, "No you'll have to go to the coroners for that. We don't keep the pictures in the file after a month, because of the heat in here in the summer, makes the pictures fade too quickly." He murmured as he nodded at the broken air conditioner.

Sam sighed impatiently and rubbed his forehead. That just meant more time that the monster doing this would have to kill again, "Thanks. You got directions for that?" He murmured, distracted.

The deputy quickly wrote out an address, not wanting to make this burly man in front of him mad.

A few minutes later, Sam walked out of the double doors in the police station and slipped into the front seat of the Impala. He put his hands on the steering wheel and stared out the windshield for a few precious moments, thinking of his brother and his father who were no longer here with him. They had left him alone…

His hands clenched on the steering wheel, before he grabbed the gearshift and pulled it back toward him, his foot pushing down on the gas pedal and sending the old car speeding forward.

He pulled up to a small brick building, looking up at the arches going from one tower to another and let out a soft sigh. Just another old building, in this small town. Nothing special about it.

He stepped out of the car, the soft soles of his leather shoes making soft noises against the concrete as he walked up to the dark brown door in front of him. He grabbed the old Victorian knocker on the door and pushed it forward, making a loud banging sound vibrate out.

(Okay there's the first chapter :D I know there's probably a lot of mistakes, because I'm no professional write, but do please review if you can :D)

~WRITTEN BY KES :D


End file.
